With the development of optical technology and semiconductor technology, flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLEO) display, have been widely used in various types of electronic products, because of their lighter weight, lower cost, higher energy efficiency, fast response, better color purity, and higher brightness and contrast ratio, etc.
As the display technology advances, Virtual Reality (VR) display technology is receiving more and more attention, VR technology, also known as immersive multimedia or computer-simulated reality technology, is a computer technology that replicates an environment, real or imagined, simulates a user's physical presence in the environment, and provides immersive experience. VR technology highly desires the display panel to have fast response, high pixels per inch (PPI, pixel density, i.e., the number of pixels per inch), and high refresh rate. In particular, fast response is a critical factor in improving the user experience.
To achieve the fast response desired by the VR technique, a substantially thin cell gap of the display panel is often required, which is realized b reducing the height or thickness of photo spacers (PS) in existing technologies. However, when the film thickness of the PS material is substantially thin, the PS material film may be broken when being coated on the substrate of the display panel.
The disclosed display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.